Arms Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A mission goes bad for Splix and makes him not want to be around Tetramands. Can Four Arms help him? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Arms Of Friendship**

Splix quickly waved his men aboard the ship as the Tetramands started closing in on them. "Back on the ship, ASAP!" He called out.

The last of his men were soon aboard and he jumped aboard, giving the command to fly away from the planet. When they were safely in space, the Splixson checked on his men. "Anyone hurt?" He asked.

Only a few had been slightly injured, mostly just scrapes or bruises, much to his relief, but Splix himself noticed that his arm was really hurting and realized that his arm was sprained and not only that, his shoulder felt out of place. He managed to hide it as he ordered his men to head back to Plumber HQ. "Not sure what I'm going to tell Magister Tennyson," he said aloud.

"I'm sorry, sir," said one of the aliens under his command.

"It's alright, soldier. It wasn't anyone's fault," he said reassuringly. "Our race and the Tetramands have been at unease for a while now. I was just hoping that we'd be able to fix that misunderstanding peacefully, but looks like we might have to try again another time."

A misunderstanding had occurred a few weeks back, but because of tensions between the two races, instead of Splix talking to the Tetramand leader, a fight had instantly broken out, which forced Splix to make a hasty decision to retreat.

Arriving at Plumber HQ, he went to speak with Magister Tennyson, who wasn't pleased to hear that the Tetramands had attacked some of the Plumbers. "I'll send some more men there to quell the fighting," he said. "Another mission came up too."

"I'll take that mission, sir," the Splixson said instantly.

"Are you sure you're up for it, Splix?" The Magister asked.

"Yes, sir."

The mission was on on the planet Mars, something that Splix knew he could handle, even though he was hurt. He tried to move his arm, but it was still very sore. Ignoring it, he picked up the book he had gotten for Rachel and headed for the transport beams to beam to the Grant Mansion before heading out on his new mission. The book was one about alien cuisines, something she had been interested in making for the aliens that lived at the mansion. Arriving in the living room, he set the book down along with a note for the owner of the Grant Mansion on the coffee table.

"Hey, Ditto. You're back."

At the sudden voice, Splix whirled around and the instant he saw the Tetramand behind him, he let out a terrified yell and quickly scrambled back. Four Arms blinked in surprise. "Ditto? What's wrong, buddy?" He asked in concern, moving towards the Splixson, who jumped back.

"Stay away from me, Tetramand!" The small alien demanded.

Four Arms paused a moment as his eyes widened in realization. "You're not Ditto, are you?" He asked. "Who are you?"

The small alien didn't answer him and the four-armed alien lunged to grab him, but Splix dodged out of the way, running in another direction, but when he looked over his shoulder, he found the Tetramand was literally five steps behind him, which made him run faster, but then he tripped, landing on his injured arm and shoulder. While he normally would have ignored the pain from a sprained arm, the dislocated shoulder was another story. Splix yelled in pain as he grabbed his injured arm, curling up and panting hard to catch his breath, grinding his teeth together from the pain. His panic only grew worse when the Tetramand that had been pursuing him now picked him up, but due to the sharp pain in his arm, he couldn't struggle, let alone demand to be put down. He froze though, when one of the large red hands took a gentle hold on his injured shoulder, fingers gently prodding to better understand the smaller alien's injuries.

Four Arms wasn't sure who this Splixson was, but he knew that dislocated shoulders were painful and carried the smaller alien to Frankenstrike's lab, placing him down on the medical berth before grabbing a leather belt nearby that Frankenstrike used to have his patients bite down on if he had to pull out bullet fragments from the muscles if they weren't too far in or to put dislocated joints back into place. The Tetramand gently forced the Splixson to bite down hard on the belt while three of his arms held the alien still with his free hand resting on the dislocated shoulder. Splix whimpered in fear as he tried to get free, but Four Arms was too strong and his hand slightly tightened his grip on the injured shoulder before he suddenly shoved it back into place. A muffled squeal of pain left Splix's mouth as he bit down hard on the leather belt and tears sprung to his eyes before he decided to try squirming free, but a nerve pinch to his neck made him go still and fall asleep.

Four Arms gently picked up the limp form of the Splixson, cradling him like a newborn child and carrying him to his room, setting the small alien down on the large bed and sitting by him, watching over him while he called Rachel to let her know what had happened and she filled him in that the small alien was actually Splix, Ditto's cousin, and Rook had spoken with Magister Tennyson to take the mission Splix had signed up for after the older man noticed that Splix's arm looked dislocated. Promising to look after the Splixson, Four Arms quickly checked to make sure the house was secure while he waited for Splix to wake up.

Splix groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling a small amount of pain from his arm, but it was mostly a dull pain, a far cry from earlier. But when he saw Four Arms sitting near him and watching him, he panicked and jumped up, escaping from the hands that tried to catch him. "Splix, wait!" Four Arms called out, but the small alien ran out of the room. The Tetramand quickly gave chase. "Come back!"

"Go away!" Splix screamed, trying to find a place to hide, slipping behind the couch in the living room, but it was the first place Four Arms looked for him, which made the Splixson panic more and run.

"Hey! As humans say, where's the fire?" The larger alien asked as he chased after the smaller alien, seeing him attempt to hide again, but he revealed the hiding spot. "You know," he remarked as Splix took off again. "I play hide-and-seek with my nieces and nephews a lot, so I know pretty much every hiding place in the mansion."

The small alien was becoming more panicked and continued running. "I've got to hide!" He said to himself urgently and quickly ran into a closet, but to his horror, the back part of the closet opened up and Four Arms was standing right there, holding out all four arms to catch Splix.

"Found you," he said.

Backpedalling fast, the Splixson managed to jump back just in time and raced out of the room with the other alien right behind him. Trying to find another hiding spot, Splix dove into another room and quickly slipped under the bed, lying flat and staying hidden, deciding to wait for a bit until it seemed safe to come out.

Four Arms glanced around the room and noticed the carpet was pushed aside from the bed as if someone had scrambled underneath the bed quickly and he carefully lifted up the blanket to see two feet under the bed and he smiled, using his lower set of hands to grab Splix's ankles and gently pull.

Feeling hands wrap around his ankles, the small alien didn't even have time to kick out before he was pulled out from under the bed by the taller alien, but he did struggle to get free. "Let go! Let me go!" He yelled, panicking even worse now when he couldn't get free.

The Tetramand shook his head. "Calm down, buddy," he said calmly. "Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Splix tried again to get free, but the strong alien had his ankles in a solid grip. Four Arms let out a sigh before noticing the small alien's feet and smiled as an idea struck him and he moved his free hands to the trapped feet, stroking his index fingers over the soles gently. A surprised squeak escaped his captive, which made him grin. "Well, well. What have I here? A ticklish Splixson?" Four Arms asked playfully.

Splix didn't even have time to try and struggle as he felt large fingers begin tickling his feet and he began laughing. "Let go!" He laughed out, but Four Arms gently pulled him closer, spying the feather duster Rachel had left in the room the other day and picked it up.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly and swished the feather duster over Splix's feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The smaller alien burst out laughing, making Four Arms chuckle.

"Where else are you ticklish, hmm?" He asked, keeping the small feet secured in his lower arms and running the feather duster over them while his free hand started tickling Splix's neck, making the trapped alien scrunch up his neck in response while still laughing before renewing his struggles when the free hand began tickling Splix's shoulder blades, making the small alien squeal again. "Wow, you're really ticklish there, huh?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Splix tried to plead through his laughter before feeling the larger alien turn him gently on his side and take both of his ankles into one hand, which now allowed his other three hands to tickle the Splixson on his feet, shoulder blades, and stomach, tripling the trapped alien's laughter.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! What a ticklish buddy I have! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Four Arms cooed. Splix squeaked with laughter now before letting out the loudest squeal when the Tetramand began blowing ticklish raspberries into his stomach.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASE!"

Chuckling at the laughed-out plea, the larger alien decided to have pity on the smaller alien and stopped the tickle torture, scooping up Splix in his arms. The Splixson didn't struggle this time as he was trying to catch his breath. "You okay, Splix?" Four Arms asked.

The small alien looked up at him. "You know who I am?" He asked.

The Tetramand nodded. "Rachel told me," he said. "Oh, and Rook spoke with Magister Tennyson and took on that mission you signed up for. The Magister was concerned that you were hurt and he was right. Your shoulder was badly dislocated."

Splix then felt his arm and realized it was back in place. "You…You pushed it back into place," he said.

Four Arms nodded. "Sorry, I was trying to be gentle pushing it back into place," he said.

"It's okay," the smaller alien said. "But…what are you doing here at the Mansion?"

"I live here," the taller alien said, gently poking Splix's stomach playfully, making the small alien in his arms let out a small squeak. "I became a member of the family a long time ago when I first met Rachel. She and the others are out and I promised her I'd watch over the Grant Mansion while they were gone."

Splix was surprised. "You certainly don't act like the Tetramands my men and I ran into," he said.

"Is that why you were running from me?" Four Arms asked. "And why you were badly injured?"

The Splixson nodded. "My men and I were hoping to fix a misunderstanding, but the Tetramands attacked us before we could even state our business. Our races are at unease right now," he said.

"Well, not under this roof," the Tetramand said with a smile.

Splix chuckled at that. "Yeah, definitely not," he said. "But was tickling me to pieces necessary?"

He found himself upside down as Four Arms held him by his ankles in a solid, gentle grip. "You kept running," the bigger alien said, gently prodding his smaller companion's sides and stomach, making him giggle before he was turned upright and held in a brotherly hug by the red-skinned alien. "Come on, I was about to order some pizza and have it here by the time the others got back."

"That sounds really good right now," Splix admitted. "Although, what does Earth pizza taste like?"

Four Arms gently laughed. "You're in for a real treat, little buddy," he said, placing the smaller alien up on his shoulders as they headed downstairs to put the pizza order in. Splix held onto his new friend's shoulders happily, glad that there was at least one Tetramand that he didn't have to worry about hurting him as the larger alien placed the pizza order, but then caught Splix in his arms and again held him upside down as he playfully tickled him again and the smaller alien laughed happily as they continued to mess around for a bit.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
